Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puzzles in general and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing a puzzle structure in which a surface has a pattern or confining region.
Description of the Related Art
Sudoku is a well-known puzzle-type game. Sudoku typically uses a 9×9 grid of cells divided into nine 3×3 blocks or sub-grids. The object is to fill in the blank cells in a way that each of the numbers 1-9 appear only once in each row, column and block or sub-grid. Some of the cells are already filled in for the player. Typically, there is only one solution to each puzzle. Variations are also known wherein letters or symbols are used rather than numbers. The puzzles have various ratings of difficulty.
Sudoku has become very popular. Many newspapers and magazines include a Sudoku puzzle in the same manner that crossword puzzles have been provided to readers in the past. Like crossword puzzles, compilations of Sudoku games are also provided in books and magazines aimed at the Sudoku player.